


Hopping through Space and Time

by godessofbooks



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: (Including the author), Alternate Universe, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangels have a different language, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gabriel Has Issues (Supernatural), Gabriel Has PTSD (Supernatural), Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel isn't magically healed after years of torture, Gabriel was an adorable fledgling, Gen, Good Older Sibling Michael (Supernatural), Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Michael (Supernatural) saves the day, Michael Tries (Supernatural), Michael calls Gabriel Little Bird, Mistaken Identity, Not canon-compliant, Old Enochian, angelic grace cuddling, edited with Grammarly, i am uncreative af and called it Old Enochian, is that a thing?, little bit of Michael redemption, maybe??? i don't even know, mentions of past torture (Asmodeus), nobody knows what happened to Gabriel (Lucifer TV), or more like he realised he fucked up, season 13ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godessofbooks/pseuds/godessofbooks
Summary: Gabriel never expected to wake up again. Getting turned into an angelic nuclear bomb by a power-hungry and insane version of his oldest brother Michael wasn’t something anybody should survive. So why was he still alive?
Relationships: Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Hints of Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Past Lucifer/Michael
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Hopping through Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this small fic!  
> Recently I stumbled across the crossover fics between Supernatural and Lucifer (TV). I saw some stories about Gabriel landing in the Lucifer (TV) universe and I thought Hey, why not write one myself! (I feel like I should warn you that the following story was written in like, 4 hours when I was almost falling asleep.) 
> 
> I am not a native speaker. Grammarly is a great editing tool, but nowhere perfect. If you see any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> mention of past torture (referring to Asmodeus stealing Gabriel's Grace)  
> mention of past character death (referring to Raphael and Lucifer dying)

Gabriel never expected to wake up again. Getting turned into an angelic nuclear bomb by a power-hungry and insane version of his oldest brother Michael wasn’t something anybody should survive. So why was he still alive? From what he had gathered from the Winchesters, his Father was still on his honeymoon with Auntie Amara. He knew that a Seraph like dear old Cassie was easy to revive, just a simple snap with His fingers and all was well again. But Archangels were infinitely more powerful and complex than any Seraph and it took a very long time to rebuild them. Dad would have to interrupt his little family vacation with His sister and after being separated for so long, Gabriel couldn’t imagine that He would really spend time with the sons He already abandoned a few millennia ago. So, back to square one. Besides his Father, there was only Amara that could have brought him back from the dead, but somehow he doubted that his more or less insane Aunt would ever do something for one of Her nephews that helped locking her up. He groaned, trying to wish away the forming headache.

“Gabriel!”

“Gabriel is awake!”

“Get some healers! Gabriel, can you hear us?”

“Gabriel, what happened to you?”

“Brother!”

“Our brother is alive!”

The onslaught of loud voices, excited and nervous and happy and relieved, did nothing to prevent the headache. It was too loud and he didn’t recognize the voices and why did they care about him and why were they calling him brother when he had almost no siblings left and his head was trying to explode from the pain and it just didn’t stop!

His Grace escaped his control, lulling him in a cocoon of protectiveness and safety and warmth and softness and blissful silence. All the voices were immediately cut off, he only heard his own breath and the erratic heartbeat of his vessel. As an angel, he had no need for breathing; but in his countless years wandering among humans, he acquired that particular habit. Humans tended to freak out when somebody didn’t breathe. It helped to calm him down, finding his calm or his inner center as the yoga-loving housewives in their mid-forties would say.

It was when he truly found his inner balance when he realized what should have been obvious. His Grace had recovered. Since when was he fully charged? The torture of Asmodeus and opening the rift between the worlds had left him with close to zero mojo. That was also the reason he didn’t put up much of a fight against the alternate Michael, he knew that this time his death was inevitable. Ten years ago in the Elysian Fields Hotel, he was able to outdo his brother. The only reason he managed that was because of his vast amount of Grace and back then, he was at full power and recovering from that stunt had left him weak for _months_ afterwards, probably years (if his old pagan friends hadn't sold him out to Asmodeus – don't go there). He entered the apocalypse world knowing that he wouldn’t make it back. He just wasn't prepared for everything that happened during their quest.

Sam (don’t think about Sam) died and was brought back by Lucifer.

Jack almost got killed.

Castiel was severely hurt.

Some of the apocalypse-world hunters died.

Dean broke both legs.

Lucifer died (don’t think about Lucifer).

And then Michael appeared, just before they reached the rift. In the upcoming fight, he had managed to shove Sam through the rift (stupid, brave hunter, trying to save the last of their little group – as if Gabriel could be saved) before the time ran out and it closed. For approximately two seconds he was alone with a dead Lucifer, a raging Michael, and a small army of brainwashed angels before Michael literally exploded and killed everybody and everything within a ten-mile radius. Well, except him. Why? He had accepted his death. He was sad that he never got the chance to properly say goodbye to his family (and how strange it was to think of Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack of his family when he had no family for many millennia). It was sad that he was never able to tell Cassie how proud he was or to tell Jack that just because his grace donor was one of the worst fathers in existence (right up there next to John Winchester and God Himself), it didn’t mean that he had to be evil like him. And most of all, he regretted not telling Sam how he truly felt about him. There just never was the right time in-between his rescue from Asmodeus and the annual world ending event. But oh well, everybody died with regrets. Or was resurrected with regrets, apparently. Gabriel massaged his temples and sighed heavily.

His Grace was buzzing around him, keeping him in a golden veil. He could see the outlines of several people staring at him, probably talking with each other about him. Oh fine, he would talk with them and find out what had happened to him. And then he would leave as soon as possible.

He took down the barrier of Grace. Thankfully, the other people had lowered their voices enough.

“Brother”, said one of the women, standing near his bed. “What happened to you, Gabriel? You were found nearly dying on Earth! You were lucky Amenadiel found you and brought you to us!”

He blinked. Who was Amenadiel? But before he could voice his confusion, the woman continued with her speech.

“Anyway, why did you visit Earth? The last time you were down there was to announce the good news to Mary! And we know that Father hasn’t given you any new messages! You never leave his side!”

Okay, that woman had to be insane.

“First of all”, said Gabriel irritated. “Stop lecturing me, I’m not a fledgling anymore. Quite the opposite, really. Second, who the fuck are you? I have never seen you in my entire life and believe me, I have a fantastic memory. Third, where am I? Fourth, who is this Amenadiel you were talking about? And fifth, what the everloving fuck are you talking about? I haven’t been the Messenger in a very long time and I certainly am not glued to Father's side, or I would now be interrupting his bonding session with Amara.”

Silence filled the room. “I believe he has suffered a severe head injury”, said a man, leaning against the doorframe. “He is spewing nonsense.”

The same woman that had spoken to him earlier, nodded gravely. “I tried scanning him, but something wouldn’t allow me to get results.”

“Hey, I’m still in the room and I can hear you perfectly fine!”, said Gabriel. “And I am still waiting for some answers.”

“My name is Lumiel, I am one of the head healers in Heaven”, the woman answered slowly, as if she was talking to a fledgling. “The man is Raziel, one of the healers working under me. He and I patched you back together.”

“I’m in Heaven?!” Gabriel groaned. He really wanted to just fly out of the room and run away, but his wings were still a little bit sore and with the room full of angels, he stood almost no chance. He was better waiting off a time when there weren't fifteen other angels in his room.

“Fucking great. Okay, go on. Who is this Amenadiel?”

“Amenadiel is our oldest brother”, Lumiel answered gently and sat down next to his bedside. “He was... visiting Earth and found you bleeding to death in a back alley. He immediately flew you back to me. You went missing almost one month ago, nobody has seen or heard from you. We were all very concerned for your wellbeing, Gabriel. You know better than just disappearing without telling us where you go.” Lumiel stared at his eyes, probably trying to get her point across. Maybe playing the stern healer would work on an unruly fledgling, but Gabriel has seen and lived through worse than a lecture of an angel who thought knew better.

The other angels in the room were furiously whispering to each other, obviously gossiping. While he himself loved gossiping (he wasn't The Messenger for nothing), it was definitely less fun when oneself was discussed.

“Lumiel, I informed Amenadiel that Gabriel is now awake”, said Raziel from the door. “Maybe he knows more than we currently do.”

Lumiel nodded. “I believe it is for the best. Considering where he was found… Amenadiel is our best bet right now.”

Gabriel looked quizzical at Lumiel, then at Raziel. Nobody seemed to elaborate on that topic, so he had to ask. Again. “Where was I found?”

But nobody answered him this time.

Then the door opened and a big muscled guy entered, wearing a long grey coat and a strange silver necklace. “Lumiel, Raziel”, he greeted them. “Gabriel, little brother. It is good to see you well and alive.”

Gabriel furrowed his brows. He only had three older brothers and this guy was neither Michael, Lucifer nor Raphael.

“Amenadiel, Gabriel seems to have trouble remembering his life”, Lumiel said. “And somehow I can’t get a good read from him, so anything you can tell us will help. Do you think _he_ hurt our Gabriel?”

Amenadiel shook his head. “Lucifer wasn’t even in the city”, he answered. “It was pure luck that I even saw him.”

Lumiel seemed lost in thought. “So, Gabriel disappeared one month ago, he was found dying in a back alley on Earth and now doesn’t remember anything and behaves like a completely different angel?”

“Seems like it”, Raziel answered. “We must get a scan from his angelic essence.”

“But how? I tried that five times and nothing came back!”

“Maybe because he was asleep or unconscious? Try it again, now that he is fully awake.” Raziel left his spot on the doorframe and stood next to Lumiel. Before Gabriel could protest, Lumiel moved her hand to his forehead and closed her eyes. Her hand was cold against his warm skin and when he felt something trying to get through his skin, his Grace reacted automatically, too reminded of Asmodeus stealing his Grace. He jumped up, throwing Lumiel in one swift movement against the opposite wall. Raziel landed on the floor, unconscious. The other angels in the room were either fleeing or making themselves as small as possible to not be a new target.

“Do not touch me!” Gabriel growled. “Do not ever attempt anything without my consent anymore or I will not be held responsible for my actions!” A little bit of his True Voice bled through, making the other angels whimper and trying to cover their ears.

Then the panic controlled part of his being took over and he turned around and ran.

**• • • ∆ ∆ ∆ • • •**

He had managed to leave the building he was in and found himself in a city. Many angels were outside, panicking because one part of the hospital was blown away, probably because of Gabriels Grace. Some of them were running towards him, trying to corner him. The only way left was the air, so Gabriel used all six wings to fly himself to safety. His wings ached, but he didn't slow down. He couldn't, not when angels were hunting him. He was created to be the fastest flyer among all of them, he had to get away. Of course, having two sets of extra wings to achieve that goal didn’t hurt. He still had some angels hanging on his trail, but soon he would be safe from them.

That was when he heard the call via Angel Radio. “Gabriel!” He knew that voice, knew that Grace. It was so familiar, it hurt.

Against his will, his Grace was humming and buzzing positively with unconcealed joy. That didn’t mean his mind was just as joyous as his Grace. If anything, he was fighting the pull of his Grace, because nowadays he associated this voice with fratricide and coldness, not with comfort.

“Little Bird!” That was the trick. Gabriel (or his Grace, was there any difference right now?) cried out, latching onto his oldest brother, behaving like he had when he was a fledgling all those eons before. Immediately, the fiery Grace of his older brother wrapped around him like a security blanket, pressing him against the other body, not letting go.

“Shhh, little bird, I’ve got you”, the voice whispered in Old Enochian, a language only the Archangels spoke. It was their own secret language, which no other being could speak or understand. If God or Amara were able to, they never showed it.

“You are safe. I will protect you. You will not be hurt.”

“Mika”, Gabriels Grace sang.

“Yes. I am here. I will not go. You are safe.”

The smallest set of Michael's six wings settled against Gabriels back, hiding him from the stream of angels that had followed him, Amenadiel being one of the first.

Gabriel felt his awareness fluttering after Mika had wrapped his Grace around him. The promise of safety and a warm embrace only an older brother could give made him shut down completely, trusting Mika to keep him safe. He sank into the comfort the other Archangel gave him and knew no more.

**• • • ∆ ∆ ∆ • • •**

When Gabriel regained consciousness, he was holding onto Mika like a lifeline.

Warm fingers tousled his golden hair, an arm was curled protectively around his waist. A bronze-colored wing was used as a blanket for him and he was embarrassed to realize that he had reverted back to a habit he had when he was a fledgling: sucking on one of the feathers of his older brothers. He remembered hating naptime when he was a fledgling, never being able to stay still for long. That was until his brothers had discovered that he would put anything in his mouth, including their feathers. From then on they coaxed him to sleep by cuddling with him in their shared nest and letting him suck on their feathers.

The petting of his hair stopped. “Back with me, Gabby?”, Mika asked.

Gabriel let out a whine and hid his face. Mika's Grace prickled with amusement, but he let Gabriel wake up on his own. That was when Gabriel's brain started to work again, asking him why he was curled up against the brother that had expelled one of their other brothers and wanted to kickstart the fucking apocalypse. And anyway, why and how was Michael even here? Even Gabriel didn’t know where he had been, except he was in Heaven that didn’t look like Heaven and was filled with angels he never met! Panic rose in his chest, he wanted to crawl away, but Michael did not let him go.

Evidently, his questions and fears must have been pretty clear, because Michael began to explain while continuing the hair stroking.

“I’m so sorry, Gabriel, that I have disappointed you so much”, he whispered in Old Enochian. “I drowned in my own pain from losing Lucifer and didn’t realize how much all of you needed me. I became cold instead of warm and that is something I can never forgive myself.” He stopped, finding his next words. “Not until Samuel threw us in the Cage I realized what I had become. What my mate had become. I retreated into my own mind after Castiel stole Sam away. I let Lucifer think I went insane, always humming human songs. Only when your friends came to get his help and freed him from the Cage I regained control of my body and could work on getting free. The Cage was never intended to hold me, so I could break seal for seal from the inside.” Michael readjusted Gabriel's weight on him and then continued. “And when I was finally free, I… I raced through Hell, killing any demons stupid enough to stand in my path. I think I killed over half of the demons residing in Hell." The last sentence was added belatedly, Michael seemingly deep in thoughts. Then he shook his head and continued.

“Did you know that we Archangels feel exactly when one of us dies? When Raphael died, Lucifer exploded with rage and pain and sorrow and I nearly followed him. But then it occurred to me that when Lucifer supposedly killed you with those pagans at that hotel, I never felt any pain so unimaginable that I just wanted to lay down and die. And that meant that you were somehow still alive. I searched the whole Earth for you when I felt that terrible pain again.” Michael's voice was pained and he hurriedly came to the end of his story. “I found the Winchesters. After some initial... problems, they told me about the alternate version of myself that wanted to invade our world and how they ended up traveling with Lucifer and you to this world to kill the other Michael. How Lucifer died and you didn’t make it through the rift. How the alternate Michael had probably killed you.” Gabriel felt Michael's body tremble underneath him, Michael's arms tightening around his own body.

“I think I broke down after that. The next thing I remember clearly was me realizing that I felt the pain only once and not twice. I convinced myself that that had to mean you were still alive, but trapped. I don’t know what I would have done were you really dead, Little Bird.”

Unable to say anything, Gabriel pressed his forehead against Michael's chest. He hoped Michael understood and finished his story.

“I gathered the supplies for a second rift. In the apocalypse world I tried to feel out for your Grace without finding you, but I was able to tell that the last thing your Grace reacted with was with the magic of the rift. I think your Grace tried to save you and tried to push you back to our world, but the rift already closed. The magic around it hadn't dissolved yet, so your Grace leeched off it and threw you into another universe. I spent quite a while calculating and following your trail and when I was certain I found the right universe, I opened up a second portal and landed in this world. When your Grace exploded in the hospital, I was able to locate you.”

Gabriel hummed, completely relaxed. Because he was still wrapped in Michaels Grace, he could feel the whirlwind of emotions and the truth in his brother's story.

“While you were out, I told the other angels that we were from a different universe and that I had come to bring you back. They asked if I knew what happened to their Gabriel, but I didn’t know. I still don’t know. That is now their problem." 

"We're not investigating?" Gabriel hated how weak his voice sounded. (It reminded him of torture and him begging for it to stop, until Asmodeus had decided that Gabriel's voice was too annoying and instructed his demons to stitch his lips together.) "That sounds like it's a case for the Winchesters." 

"No", Michael answered, without even thinking about it. "I mean, if they want to take care of problems in other universes, then it's their decision, but I won't help them. My only priority right now is my family. And that is you. You might be fine in a physical sense, but... there were rumours in Hell. Of one of the Princes and his most priced possession and how he was suddenly much stronger than he should have been. Nobody really knew what was going on, but after feeling your Grace and seeing the panicked state you were in when I found you, I can make an educated guess. Lucifer never tortured me physically, we both knew that he would never be able to overpower me. Instead he used his words, making cutting remarks, always reminding me of my own mistakes. What I am trying to say is that we're both far from being okay. We both need time to properly heal and not rush into another case with possible epic proportions." 

Gabriel could live with that. He was never meant to be a fighter, he preferred using words to resolve a conflict. And while he wasn't a fan of remembering what Asmodeus did to him, it sounded like Michael genuinely wanted to be a family again. Sure, Team Free Will was his family, but none of them were his older brothers. 

"I would like that", he admitted. "Where are we right now?" 

We're back in our world. I waited for you to wake up again but the rift was almost closing, so I carried you back. We are now in the… bunker, I believe they called it. Apparently, it is their home base. I don’t know why they would choose to live underground, but I have to admit that their library contains a vast amount of useful and mostly correct knowledge.”

Gabriel hid his smile. It certainly would take time to rebuild their relationship. He still had to talk with Sam and he still wanted to get to know Jack, but for now, it felt good being back in Mika's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always happy about comments and/or kudos :)


End file.
